Making Friends Isn't My Thing
by TwilightSparkle29
Summary: (Eighth Story in the Found Series) The Wonderbolts will be spending their summer in Ponyville for two reasons. One, the shows their preforming are all taking place in Ponyville, and Two, Spitfire wants Shimmer to be a peace, after all the chaotic events from the past months, and for her to make some friends. But how does Shimmer feel about making friends
1. Chapter 1

When Shimmer walked into her room on that clear, summer night, she knew what she really needed was a hug, a kiss, and some time to cuddle with Artic Wind. To tell you the truth, she was scared… but to any pony else, it would make her seem like she was a chicken. It was all because she had to spend her whole summer in Ponyville. It was for two reasons… One, all the shows they were doing were in Ponyville, and two, Spitfire wanted her to be at peace, and make some friends. She didn't mind the shows, they didn't scare her. What terrified her was making new friends, new being the key word. She didn't have any friends because they all ended up turning against her.

* * *

"What are you thinking about Shim?" Artic Wind asked her in a hush, drawing her back to reality. Shimmer was silent. Artic Wind sighed. "You aren't talking till I give you what you want, hmm" He stated.

"Need" Shimmer corrected. She settled down on her bed, next to him. Artic Wind wrapped his arms around Shimmer, Holding her in a hug for a few seconds. He soon put his hoof under her chin. Shimmer looked up at him, only for Artic Wind to simply kiss her. After a while, he flipped onto his back, so Shimmer was on top of him, he wrapped his wings around her. He ran his hooves through her mane; she closed her eyes and sighed.

"Why do you look so scared" Artic wind asked her, while he continued to run his hooves through her mane. She looked at him.

"It's because Spitfire wants me to make, friends" Shimmer stated. She looked away, thinking that Artic Wind just thought what she said was stupid.

"You do realize, I understand your reasoning completely, there is no need to explain" Artic wind started. "You don't like the concept because all of your so called 'friends' have betrayed your trust, and you don't like to take the risk any more" Artic stated. Shimmer nodded, thinking about all the mean things Shooting star had said to her within the past month, it was sad, but true, Shooting star hadn't stopped at all. And Shimmer was keeping it all a secret, till now. Shimmer burst into sobs.

"Oh no, she's at it again, isn't she" Artic whispered, Shimmer nodded.

"I just want it to stop" Shimmer whimpered.

"Well, there's the bright side to going to Ponyville this summer, you won't have to deal with… her" Artic Wind whispered to her as he stroked her back, and soothed her. After a few more minutes of cuddling with each other, they both fell asleep in each other's arms.


	2. Chapter 2

The time to leave came too soon to Shimmer. It was the last day of school for her, and the last day, was the worst. It was the day the teachers had all the fun things planned, wishing everyone the best of luck this summer, telling them to come and visit their classrooms next year. Shimmer had a lot of teachers wish her luck for the upcoming shows. That wasn't the part that got to her, hitting that deep-set nerve. It was more with the kids. The last day was when all of them got their yearbooks. As kids asked each other to sign their books, no one asked Shimmer if they could sign hers, but the Wonderbolt fans asked for her signature in theirs, so they could brag to their little fan club that Shimmer signed there yearbook. She just signed them like she would a poster, or picture at a show. The teachers signed hers, and she didn't mind it.

Her last period class was the best though, Art was probably the best subject for her. Her teacher had let the class go early if they wanted, and all the other foals in her class shot up out of their seats and ran for the door. Shimmer sighed.

"I was expecting you'd stay Shimmer, my best student, for all my classes" The teacher stated. Shimmer looked at her. She saw her look at her yearbook.

"Let me see that yearbook of yours" She stated. Shimmer handed the book over to her, She flipped the pages, till she was at the back cover, she took out a pen, and started to write. When she was finished, the bell for dismissal rang. Shimmer looked at the ground. She put a hoof on her shoulder.

"I'm going to make a request that you're in my classes next year, keep on working, keep on improving, You can do anything you put your mind to Shimmer" She started. "Good luck with the shows in Ponyville" She added. Shimmer nodded.

"Thank you for everything" Shimmer stated. She headed for the door to the classroom.

"Oh, one more thing Shimmer" The teacher stated. She turned around.

"Do me a favor, and try and makes some friends this summer, a last minute assignment, from me to you" She stated with a wink. "See you next year" She concluded, before looking down at a paper on her desk. Shimmer turned and left the classroom. She got to her locker and cleared it out. When she turned around, she was face to face with Shooting Star and her friends.

"Have a good summer, Orphan Girl, also good luck with the shows, try not to crash into another pillar, hear the earth ponies make them harder than the unicorns, It would be funny if you did though" Shooting Star sneered. Shimmer looked away. She walked away laughing with her friends. Shimmer put her saddle bags on her back, and left the building. Next stop, Ponyville.


	3. Chapter 3

Shimmer landed in front of the headquarters, a straight look on her face. She saw a familiar, dark blue wing drape around her. She looked up to see Artic wind.

"We're leaving soon" Artic Wind stated. He led Shimmer towards the front door. They both walked in, and up the stairs, to her room. Shimmer pulled another bag out from underneath her bed. This bag though, didn't contain much. She had her flight suit and goggles, and her sketch book.

"You're ready right?" Artic Wind asked. Shimmer looked at him, and then looked back to the bag.

"Just give me a second" Shimmer stated. Artic Wind nodded, and left her alone in her room. Shimmer grabbed her school bag, and pulled out her yearbook, and another book. A journal, and a few gel pens from the front pocket, she put them in the travel bag she had, closed it, and ran downstairs, her bag at her side.

* * *

After a few hours of flying from Canterlot, The Wonderbolts arrived in Ponyville. As they were walking down the dirt road they landed on, Spitfire motioned for Shimmer to come near her.

"Don't hesitate to leave for a few hours if things get to hectic for you" Spitfire whispered to her. Shimmer just looked ahead of her.

"Trust me, I won't" Shimmer stated, she looked at the ground for a second. She looked up; noticing Soarin had his eyes set on the display window of a bakery, which oddly looked like a gingerbread house. She got a little closer to see that some freshly baked pies were on display. She also noticed her father's mouth was watering. She rolled her eyes, and kept walking. She heard some pony next to her.

"Spitfire thought you might want to get to the house" Artic Wind stated. She looked at him to see he had the key to the headquarters.

"It's going to take some effort to get him to move." Shimmer responded. Artic wind nuzzled her, and before they knew it, they were in front of the building they were staying in. Artic Wind unlocked the door, and Shimmer and him walked into the building, closing the door behind them. Artic Wind kissed her forehead, she looked up at him.

"You're going to ok, right?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'll be… fine" Shimmer whispered back. Artic Wind kissed her, on the lips this time. And with that, they walked to the living room, and started to settle in.


	4. Chapter 4

As Artic Wind and Shimmer were waiting for the others to arrive, Artic Wind couldn't help but notice that Shimmer looked stressed. She was really tense, and she just looked like she didn't want to be here. Artic Wind knew what he had to do.

"You tell me you'll be fine, but your actions tell me differently" Artic wind stated. Shimmer looked at him. She shook her head and turned away from him. He walked over to her, and settled down with her on the couch. "Shim, please tell me what's bothering you" Artic Wind added in a concerned tone of voice. He started to stroke her back lightly.

"You know I don't want to be here" Shimmer whispered as her eyes filled with tears. "Ever since I lost my wing, everything has gone downhill, and yes, that still affects me" Shimmer stated, referring to her prosthetic. Shimmer let a few tears roll down her cheeks.

"Don't cry Shim, please" Artic wind asked. Shimmer kept on crying.

"How can I… I not m… my li…life is a…a mess" Shimmer stuttered as she wept. "there are times I wish I froze that cold, stormy, winter night, so I wouldn't have to live through this, this torture and discrimination" Shimmer squeaked. It hurt Artic Wind to hear that from her. He usually would give her a speech on how she didn't want to go out like that, and how it was just the heat of the moment. This time though, it hit a deep-set nerve in him. He wanted to break down then and there, but he had to stay strong, for his Shimmer, for the mare of his dreams. That's when he realized that, this was one of those times, where she just had to cry.

"Shhh, there, there, let it out Shim, let it all out" Artic Wind stated to her in a hush. Sometimes, Shimmer could be a little bipolar, but, it all evened out in the end. He saw Shimmer cry harder. He held her close. He would whisper to her every couple of seconds, or rub her back. He let her cry to her hearts content, but he couldn't help but feel a little guilty, he felt like he should of calmed her down, but right now he hit rock bottom, the dead end when it came to ideas. Soon enough, Shimmers tears started to subside. Artic Wind looked at her, to see her eyes were really red, but she seemed more calm after that. Artic Wind kissed her, and wrapped his wings around her. Shimmer closed her eyes, and soon fell asleep. She felt like she needed some rest for she had a really rough day.


	5. Chapter 5

Shimmer awoke to the sound of the front door opening. She looked the other way, to see Artic wind next to her. He looked at her, and then he nuzzled her a bit.

"Feel better" He asked. Shimmer nodded. She looked through the doorway, out into the hallway, and saw Spitfire pass by.

"That pony is crazy, if you didn't intervene I would of thought she belonged in the Wacky Shack" Spitfire stated, but Shimmer wasn't sure about who she was talking to.

"Well that's Pinkie Pie for you" Rainbow Dash called back. "She's always that way with new ponies, or welcoming a friend back" she added.

"So, she always throws parties like that, whenever a new pony just appears, she just plans a party for that night" Lightning asked.

"Pretty much" Rainbow answered. Shimmers eyes widened. A party, her first day here, She let a low growl escape her mouth, and she looked down at her hooves below her. Artic Wind noticed her sudden change in behavior, and he wrapped his wing around her, and held her close.

"I can't" Shimmer stated in a hush, referring to the party.

"Shimmer, maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea to go" Artic Wind started.

"If you haven't noticed, every pony ends up hating me for no apparent reason sooner or later; I'm just better off being alone" Shimmer stated, and then ran up the steps. Artic Wind was about to go after her, but his attempt was stopped as Spitfire spread her wings, making him stop a few feet short of the stairwell.

"Let her, it's her decision, and she may come around later" Spitfire stated. With that, Spitfire told the team to get to their bunks and unpack, and then meet downstairs, so they could go to the Bakery they were at only a few hours ago.


	6. Chapter 6

Shimmer flew, and flew, and flew. She had to get away. She turned her head and looked over her shoulder, No pony was following her. She slowed down a bit; her left 'wing' was starting to hurt anyway. She wasn't just aimlessly flying away. Not at all; she had an idea of where she was heading. As minuets turned into hours, Shimmer started to make out the shape of a building, a stadium, their stadium. If anything she would rather practice and fantasize about her upcoming solo parts in future shows, and be alone, than be at some party held by a pony who rainbow dash said 'acts like she's a jackrabbit that's been injured with pure caffeine'.

"This is turning out to be more stressful than it is peaceful" Shimmer stated. She landed in the stadium, and looked around. It wasn't anything she wasn't used to. She took off, flying around; free to do whatever stunt she wanted. She was a few minutes in, when she heard a rustling outside the stadium.

"What the" She questioned. She slowly landed on the ground. "Timberwolf, cockatruse, just some random bunny" Shimmer thought as she slowly walked outside. She looked to the right to be met with the sight of… three little fillies. One was a yellow earth pony with a red mane, and an oversized pink bow on the back of her head, another was a white unicorn with a pink and lavender mane, and the last one was an orange Pegasus with a dark purple mane. Shimmer growled out loud.

"Why!" She asked no pony in particular. The three fillies looked at her.

* * *

"Who are you…? I've never seen you around these parts" The earth pony stated in a country accent. Shimmer grumbled.

"I'm Shimmer" She quickly stated. She didn't put her trust in any pony anymore.

"I'm Applebloom, this here is Sweetie Belle, and that's Scootaloo" The earth pony, whose name was Applebloom stated. She nodded, she nodded, and spread her wings to fly off, and find a new place to hide away. Her prosthetic clicked into place.

"Well would you look at this, a new blank flank trotted on into town" A prissy little voice stated.

"So are you going to join there club, what they call it, the Cutie Mark Crusaders" Another voice stated. Shimmer turned around.

"Cutie Mark?" She questioned, not knowing what they were talking about. "What the hay is a cutie mark?" Shimmer asked. The two fillies burst into giggles.

"You don't know what a cutie mark is?!" Sweetie Belle stated, clearly in shock. Shimmer rolled her eyes.

"Not a Pegasus, I'm a Phoenix pony, my type of creatures just get larger wings, and grow a few inches." Shimmer stated.

"Wait, is that even you're real wing" The prissy little voice asked her.

"No, it's a prosthetic" Shimmer stated. The two ponies with their so called 'Cutie Marks' pointed at her.

"CYBORG BLANK FLANK" They both jeered. Shimmers eyes filled with tears. She wasn't escaping the torment. And with that she ran off, crying. She wanted to be alone… she never could be alone. The first ponies had turned against her already. This was not peaceful, this was tourture.


	7. Chapter 7

As the wonderbolts came back to the headquarters from the party down at the bakery, they all could hear the faint sound of whimpering coming from upstairs. The team watched as Artic Wind ascended the stairs. He walked into Shimmers room, to find her prosthetic was off, the blankets were over her, and her eyes were a crimson red.

"Shimmer, what happened are you hurt?!" Artic wind asked out of concern for her. She shook her head no. Her tears started to form again, and as she cried, she violently shook. Artic Wind settled down next to her, and held her in a hug. He'd never seen Shimmer this distraught before… she must have been crying hours on end.

"Shim, what happened?" He asked her. She wouldn't say a word. Artic Wind shook his head, and went to plan B. He went ahead and kissed her on the lips. He held her close and started to rub her back. She calmed down, but she wouldn't speak to him. Her eyes were half closed and soon, she fell asleep in his arms. Artic Wind looked at her.

"This is torture for her" He stated in a hush to himself.

* * *

It was the next morning, and as Artic Wind paced back and forth, Shimmer slept like an angle. She hadn't gotten up this morning. It was a sign to Artic Wind, a sign, that things weren't ok. He knew that they had to practice that morning, and that Shimmer's oversleeping wouldn't be an excuse Spitfire would accept. He settled down next to her again, he started to stroke her mane. He could tell he got her attention as she started to nuzzle his chest. Shimmer, though, wasn't waking up. He sighed, and lightly kissed her cheek.

"Wherever we go, there is always some sort of drama" He whispered. He kissed her again, a little lower from the last spot he did.

"You know, I just wanted you to be able to settle down this summer, not have any worries" He stated, He kissed her underneath her chin.

"I want to be with you, and see you happy for once" Artic wind said. He kissed her neck and he noticed her eyes shot open. He heard her gasp quietly. He continued for a few moments. He soon rolled her over, so she was lying on her stomach, He wrapped his wing around her, and kissed her cheek again.

"Well, that woke you up" Artic wind whispered. Shimmer just rested her head on his shoulder.

"Shim, what's bothering you?" He asked quietly. She didn't respond. He sighed, and looked at her.

"Shim, I'm going to find out sooner or later, I have a way of putting things together, it doesn't take much to put two and two together" he whispered. He felt her snuggle into his side, she was lightly shaking.

"Yeah, I know" He hushed, and started to nuzzle her. Sometimes it was hard not to badger Shimmer, and to Artic Wind… sometimes he felt like he was talking to a brick wall. He hoped though, it would all change in the long run.


	8. Chapter 8

Shimmer and the team landed in the stadium. The team all looked ready to practice; it was actually the last practice before a big show tomorrow. It was a full house, and Spitfire wanted the team near perfection. Shimmer saw something move in one of the balconies, she thought of it as nothing, and took off with the team. Shimmer was just minding her own business; she thought nothing was going to happen. That was till she looked at the balcony she saw the movement in it again, and saw two little fillies, one with a tiara on her head, the other, a grey pony with glasses. She saw them pointing and laughing at her. She looked away, but she soon had to turn towards where they were. As she passed over she heard one of them

"Oh, look, there is that weird cyborg blank flank" The grey one sneered. She felt as if she had just been punched strait in the face. Her lungs denied all the air trying to get to them, her wings made her stop, and just hover there, her eyes watered, she desperately wanted to cry.

"Oh, is the blank flank going to cry!" She heard the pink one sneer. The truth was, she was close to crying. Her tears threatened to pour out of her eyes at any second.

"Who are you, and what are you two doing here!" she heard a familiar masculine voice ask. She heard the two fillies run away after that; she turned around tears still in her eyes… only to see Artic wind, his angry glare soon turned into a caring look as he flew over to Shimmer, and wrapped his arms around her.

"I told you I have a way of putting two and two together, I overheard everything" He started, their teasing you because… I shouldn't mention it here, later ok" Artic wind added. Shimmer nodded, but instead of joining the rest of the team, she flew off in the other direction, towards the locker room. Artic Wind looked the other way to see Spitfire, Close her eyes, and take a deep breath. She opened them, and gave him a motion that told him he should join the rest of the team, and he did as he was told, without a question.

* * *

"Shim" Artic wind said in a hush as he entered her room, she looked up at him, a straight look on her face. He settled down next to her.

"So, their teasing you about not having a cutie mark, huh" Artic wind stated as he ran his hoof down her right side. Shimmer nodded. He stopped his hoof on the side of her flank, right where her cutie mark would be.

"It's overrated you know" Artic Wind stated. "Yes you get praise from your elders, but it doesn't last long" He added.

"Why is overrated" Shimmer asked in a gravelly voice.

"Apparently it's supposed to tell you what your 'destiny' is… but mine clearly doesn't show that" Artic Wind stated, he flipped onto his side, so shimmer could see his Cutie mark. She was shocked to see that it had nothing to do with flying. But it was something to do with, music? Clearly on his flank was a gold five pointed star with a music note in the center.

"I know, I don't play my music as much, but I still write" Artic whispered. He started to move the hoof on Shimmers flank in a circular motion, a chill went up Shimmers spine, and she moaned out of pleasure. Artic wind chuckled, and kissed her on the lips.

"I thought you deserved something" Artic Wind stated. He started to massage her back, he instantly saw her relax, and she sighed. He continued, moving up her back along her spine. He soon started to massage his mare friend's shoulders and the back of her neck. After a while Artic Wind brought his muzzle close to his mare friend's neck, Shimmer shuttered at the feeling of his breath on her neck, a small smile appeared on her face, and with that Artic Wind started to kiss her neck, lightly placing his lips on her neck, the way she liked it. After a while Artic wind started to settle down, shifting onto his back, and putting his arm around Shimmer. He turned his head to see that Shimmer's eyes were half closed.

"I love you" Shimmer whispered to him. Artic Wind looked at her, and pushed some of her mane out of her face.

"Love you too, Shim" he responded in a whisper, and before he knew it, He was asleep along with Shimmer.


	9. Chapter 9

Spitfire stood at the bottom of the staircase, a worried expression on her face.

"Spitfire, babe, what are you thinking about" She heard Soarin say. She turned around, and she saw Soarin take it as a hint. Her husband walked up to her and wrapped his wing around her.

"It has something to do with Shimmer, doesn't it" Soarin whispered. Spitfire nodded. Soarin and Spitfire walked into the main room, which was currently empty. They both sat down on the couch, and Soarin wrapped his arm around her.

"I know she can do better" Spitfire started. "I know she isn't giving her best, I know that those two fillies are getting to her, I know she isn't making friends" Spitfire told him. "It's jacked up everything!" Spitfire commented furiously. Soarin squeezed her shoulder, she looked at him.

"Well, then you got to show her what she's capable of" Soarin stated. "You got to show her that the words those two fillies say should mean nothing to her, yes we're not all the same, but it's a good thing, show her that it's a good thing" Soarin explained. Spitfire nodded. And then rested her head on his shoulder. Soarin pulled her closer.

"But, how, how do I show her, without, you know, hurting her more" Spitfire asked. Soarin nuzzled her.

"What am I, you're guidance counselor?" Soarin asked. Spitfire glared at him. He sighed, and was serious with his answer now.

"You're smart darling, you just need to think, and I know you'll come up with something" Soarin whispered. Spitfire blushed when she heard the new pet name Soarin gave her. She closed her eyes again, she felt Soarin shifted so she was laying on him. She felt his lips on her forehead. He soon pulled away, and she looked at him with half closed eyes.

"By the way, you aren't my counselor, I have squints to do that for me" Spitfire stated.

"You mean sweets" Soarin asked.

"No babe, I mean Lightning, yes I mean Sweets" Spitfire stated sarcastically before she closed her eyes fully. Soarin slightly chuckled, and started to lightly stroke her mane as his wife napped.

* * *

It was a few days later, and the wonderbolts were once again at the stadium. This though wasn't a regular training session, it was an evaluation. It happened once every month, and the Wonderbolts would spend hours just doing exercises on the ground, instead of being up in the air.

"Alright, death crawl, ten yards, no knees on the ground, I want the best you've got guys" Spitfire stated. She saw her team get into groups of two. Lightning with Rainbow Dash, Shimmer with Cloudpuff, and Soarin with Artic Wind. Spitfire saw Cloudpuff get onto Shimmers back, And Artic Wind and Rainbow Dash did the same thing with their partners. The other three members started to crawl to the ten yard line. And soon they collapsed, but they got back up. The team started to walk back to the side line.

"So, Spitfire how strong is Bravo compared to us?" Lightning asked.

"Way stronger than we are, that's for sure" Shimmer stated. Spitfire looked at her.

"So you're just going to say they're stronger than us without looking at the facts" Spitfire stated.

"Pretty much" Shimmer mumbled.

"Come here Shimmer, you too Cloudpuff" Spitfire stated. The two mares walked forward.

"What, now I'm in trouble" Shimmer stated.

"Not yet, I want you to do the Death Crawl Again, and I want you to give me your best" Spitfire stated.

"What you mean, like to the thirty" Shimmer asked.

"I think you could go to the fifty" Spitfire responded.

"I could go to the fifty without a mare on my back" Shimmer told her. Spitfire sighed.

"I think you can do it with Cloudpuff on your back, and even if you can't I want your absolute best"

"Okay" Shimmer said in a wavering tone.

"You promise you're going to give me your best" Spitfire questioned.

"Yeah" Shimmer said nonchalantly.

"You're very best?" Spitfire asked again.

"I'm going to give you my very best" Shimmer answered.

"Good, and one more thing, I want you to do it blindfolded" Spitfire said, she quickly walked over to where her saddle bags where and pulled out a bandana. The rest of the team whispered about the change. Spitfire tide the bandana around Shimmer, so she couldn't see.

"Why?" Shimmer asked

"Because I don't want you giving up until a certain point" Spitfire stated. "Get down" Spitfire stated in a drill sergeant like tone, Shimmer did as she was told.

"Cloudpuff get on her back, and make sure you have a tight grip" Spitfire commanded. Cloudpuff obeyed her orders without a question. After Cloudpuff got a tight grip Spitfire commanded Shimmer to start.

"Keep your knees off the ground, use your four hooves" Spitfire commanded. "There you go" Spitfire commented. She was walking by shimmer the whole time.

"Show me good effort" Spitfire stated. Shimmer kept on going. Spitfire was not that far behind. "Good start Shimmer" Spitfire told her.

"Am I at the twenty yet?" Shimmer asked.

"Forget the twenty give me your best, you keep going. That's it" Spitfire commanded. Shimmer paused for a second.

"Don't stop Shimmer, you know better than that" Spitfire commanded.

"I, I was just resting for a second" Shimmer wheezed. She continued to crawl. Spitfire looked up to see three little fillies in the stands; these fillies though, were unfamiliar.

"Don't quit until you got nothing left" Spitfire stated to Shimmer, knowing they were well past the fifty yard line. Shimmer was wheezing and grunting, but Spitfire kept on urging her to continue.

"Keep driving it; Keep your knees off the ground. You're very best, you're very best, you're very best" Spitfire stated. She kept on encouraging her.

"Keep going don't quit on me" Spitfire stated. Shimmer was wheezing and grunting again. Spitfire kept on encouraging. Soarin stood up and looked at where Spitfire and Shimmer were on the field, knowing as well that they were well past the fifty yard line. Artic Wind and Lightning followed in suite, and then the rest of the team.

"Keep Driving it, don't quit until you got nothing left" Spitfire urged "Keep going, I want everything you got, Keep on moving" Spitfire added.

"I- It hurts!" Shimmer grunted.

"Don't quit on me" Spitfire responded "You're very best Shimmer, Keep driving, there you go, there you go" Spitfire added

"She's heavy" Shimmer grunted

"I know she's heavy" Spitfire told Shimmer.

"B-but I have no more strength" Shimmer responded

"Then you need to negotiate with your body to find more strength, but don't you give up on Shimmer, you keep going you hear me, you keep going, you're doing good" Spitfire told her. "Keep going, do NOT quit on me, you keep going" Spitfire added.

"It HURTS" Shimmer yelled

"I know it hurts, but you keep on going" Spitfire commanded "It's all uphill from here, you keep on going, thirty more steps, thirty more steps" Spitfire urged.

"It BURNS" Shimmer almost screeched

"Then let it burn" Spitfire commanded

"you keep on going Shimmer, you promised me your best, your very best!" Spitfire commanded. The wonderbolts where all standing on the field now, all in shock and awe.

"It's too HARD" Shimmer stated.

"It's not too hard, you keep going Shimmer" Spitfire commanded "C'mon Shimmer, give me more, give me more" Spitfire added Shimmer was wheezing and grunting again.

"Twenty more steps, twenty more, Keep going, Give me your best, don't quit, Keep going, Keep going! C'mon, Ten more steps, ten more, Ten more, give me your all, ten more!" Spitfire urged.

"I CAN'T" Shimmer shouted.

"YOU CAN, YOU CAN" Spitfire commanded in a tone she would use when training Cadets. "Five more, four more, C'mon don't quit! Two more… one more!" Spitfire commanded. Shimmer collapsed, the team could hear soft whimpers coming from Shimmer. Spitfire nodded to Cloudpuff, and she got off her back. The team looked at Shimmer with Shock and Awe

"Shimmer, look up, you're at the other end of the stadium" Spitfire said in a sweet, caring tone. Spitfire removed the blindfold, and Shimmer looked up. She was still breathing heavily, and she was covered in sweat.

"Shimmer, you are one of the most influential mares on this team, tell me you can show me more than what I've been seeing, If it's training, to making a friend or two" Spitfire whispered to her "Shimmer I need you, If you walk around defeated so will they, can I count on you" Spitfire asked. Shimmer looked back at the team. They all gave her impressed looks.

"Yes" Shimmer whispered.

"All right Shimmer!" She heard some pony shout. She saw Applebloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo all in the stands, Lighting looked about ready to get security.

"Wait" Shimmer wheezed. The team looked at her.

"I- I know them" Shimmer added.

"Well good evaluation this month guys… be prepared for training on Friday" Spitfire stated. She helped Shimmer up, and with that, the team all walked to the locker room.


	10. Chapter 10

It was the next day, and Shimmer seemed to be in a rush to get somewhere. She threw her saddle bags on, and was out the door before any pony could ask her where she was off to. She ran down the streets of Ponyville. She caught a good draft. And spread her wings. She rose into the air, and started to fly to her destination. She soon caught sight of an apple orchard, and she started to fly over the trees, until she was met with the sight of a tree house. She landed, and was silent for a second. She heard voices from inside the well-built structure.

"I'm about out of idea for getting our cutie marks" A country accent rang out.

"What about zip-lining!" a squeaky voice responded.

"We tried that already! And besides, all that happened was we got coated in tree sap and pine needles" A raspy voice reminded them.

"Oh right" The squeaky voice said, a little disappointed. Shimmer took a deep breath, and walked towards the tree house. Their names popped into her head.

"Applebloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Are you in there?" Shimmer called to them. She heard the three fillies gasp, and scramble for the door.

"Shimmer! We weren't expecting to see you around here" Applebloom stated.

"Well, I just wanted to stop by, and give you these" Shimmer stated, she went into her saddle bags, and pulled out three lanyards, each had a pass on the end.

"Their backstage passes for the show on Sunday" Shimmer explained as she handed them off to the three fillies. "I wanted to thank you for cheering me on a few days ago. And I thought it would be nice to add on to the- Ooof!" Shimmer explanation was cut short when Scootaloo tackled her

"Thank YOU" Scootaloo practically screamed at her.

"No need to scream Scoots, I'm two inches from you" Shimmer stated. She felt the other two fillies tackle her.

"Oh, dear Celestia spare me" Shimmer thought as the weight crushed her. She looked up at the sky, seeing some of the team fly over, she realized there was a practice planned for that morning.

"Guys, I- I got to- to go- to Practice—now!" Shimmer wheezed. The three fillies got off her.

"Will ya come back later today Shim?" Applebloom asked.

"Maybe you could join our club!" Sweetie belle squeaked. Shimmer looked at the girls.

"Possibly girls, it just depends on how long my mom runs the practice" Shimmer stated.

"Wait, Spitfires your mom!" Scootaloo stated in shock.

"Not biologically" Shimmer stated. The younger fillies gave her a weird look. She realized they all were younger than her, therefore being in a different grade at school, therefor not know words like that.

"I'm adopted" Shimmer explained, dumbing it down for them.

"Oh" The three fillies responded. Shimmer spread her wings and took off for the stadium, but hesitated.

"Wait, can I ask you guys something" Shimmer asked. The three nodded.

"Who are those two ponies that are giving me a hard time" Shimmer asked.

"Oh, those two ya talking about is Diamond Tiara and Silver spoon" Applebloom stated

"The two meanest bullies in Ponyville!" Scootaloo added.

"Some pony ought to cut them down to size" Shimmer stated. The girls looked at her. "I got to get going" Shimmer concluded, and with that took off towards the stadium.


	11. Chapter 11

As soon as Shimmer arrived at the stadium, the practice session began. For the most part, it started off on the right hoof, but that was soon about to change. As the team was flying laps around the stadium, Shimmer saw Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon; a scowl appeared on her face.

'What pathetic insult are they going to throw at me this time' Shimmer thought.

"She's so pathetic" Silver Spoon started

"A useless, spineless, cyborg, Blank Flank pushover" Diamond Tiara spat. Shimmer looked at them and shouted.

"I'll show you who's useless!" She flapped her wings harder, which made her go faster, but she learned from a very young age flapping your wings harder, isn't always a good thing. She soon was zooming around the stadium. Spitfire and the others noticed. Spitfire looked at her, and then saw the two fillies that were giving her a hard time.

"What is she doing that for?" Lightning asked.

"She's snapped" Spitfire told them. She saw Shimmer start to tilt side to side as she flew.

"SHIMMER, SLOW DOWN, THAT'S AN ORDER" Spitfire shouted. Shimmer ignored her. She kept on speeding up, that was until she heard a snap, and another snap, and another. She looked to her left to see her prosthetic was bent in a way it shouldn't be, and some screws holding it together were loosening. She looked to her right, and saw her wing tighten up. She gulped, and soon started to plummet towards the ground. Spitfire took off, and caught her right before she hit the ground. She looked over to the two fillies that were in hysterics in the stands, She flapped her wings and landed next to them.

"Miss Tiara I presume" Spitfire started.

"That's me" Diamond Tiara responded.

"You've been nothing but trouble" Spitfire stated, changing her attitude. The two fillies tried to run off only for Spitfire to grab them.

"Oh no, you don't, you pieces of rat shit" Spitfire hissed at them. "SECURITY" She called out. Two guards came running in.

"You know the drill" She told the guards, shoving the two Fillies forward.

"Wait, you're locking us up!" Diamond stated.

"Yes, I am, with all the snakes, cockroaches, and sewer rats till your father comes and picks you two up" Spitfire hissed.

"Take them away" Spitfire told the guards. They did as they were told. Spitfire pulled her phone out, and before she dialed the phone number, she flew over to Artic Wind.

"You take Shimmer back to the headquarters, and take care of her, while we take care of the problem here." Spitfire told him.

"Yes ma'am" Artic responded. He walked over to Shimmer, and picked her up, he soon flew off. Spitfire dialed the number, and she, along with Soarin, Lightning, Rainbow Dash, and Cloudpuff walked off, the same way the security guards just went.

* * *

Shimmer and Artic Wind where in Shimmers room back at the headquarters. He was looking her over, and trying to see if she had any injuries, and as he looked her over, he ran his hoof along her back to keep her calm. He noticed all her feathers on her right wing where out of place, and she had a small scratch on her cheek. Other than that, she just strained herself, and just shocked herself for a few seconds.

"All I can say is you're going to need a good preening" Artic wind told her.

"A good… what?" Shimmer questioned. He took one of her primaries, and put it in between his teeth; he started to move it back into place.

"Oh! Oh wow" Shimmer sighed. It felt really good. Artic wind continued, taking his time, making sure every feather was back in its proper place. Shimmer started to relax. As soon as he was finished preening her, he started to lightly push his hooves into her back.

"Mmm" Shimmer moaned. Artic Wind continued. He leant down and kissed her cheek. She smiled a small smile. Artic wind nuzzled her, and then continued to massage her back.

* * *

"This place still manages to give me the creeps" Lightning stated. The team all shushed him. They saw Spitfire pacing back and forth by one of the detention cells.

"Let us out" Diamond demanded.

"No" Spitfire shot back.

"Please" Silver Spoon asked.

"Oh, well now that you said please" Spitfire told them

"You're being sarcastic, aren't you" Silver stated.

"Bingo sweet cheeks" Spitfire responded, she began to pace back and forth again. They all heard a set of hooves come towards the room, the team turned around, to see Filthy Rich standing in the room.

"I came here for the girls." Filthy stated

"Let me make something clear Filthy" Spitfire started, ignoring the scowl she got from him. "I have no problem with you, but Socs. They get on my nerves, and your daughter and her friend are turning into Socs. They come near my team again, and make fun of _my daughter_ I swear to Celestia I will personally put them on life support." Spitfire threatened. She took out a key, and unlocked the door.

"There are laws in place that make this type of behavior illegal" Spitfire explained. She got down so she was face to face with Diamond.

"Next time, if I don't hurt you, you'll be in juvenile detention, and you wouldn't last five seconds there!" Spitfire hissed at her. "Now get out of here" She commanded. Filthy and the girls left after that. After a few deep breaths, Spitfire walked out of the room as well.

"Try not to get on her nerves for the rest of the day" Soarin stated, and with that the rest of the team made their leave.

* * *

(A/N Socs. Is short for Social FYI)


	12. Chapter 12

Nighttime rolled around quickly for the Wonderbolts. Shimmer had found out what Spitfire had done to Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon. She wouldn't have cared if Spitfire gave them each a good whipping; they needed a taste of their own medicine, and Shimmer felt only _she_ could do that.

'There just a bunch of nubs just idiotic not going to get anywhere in life, nubs' Shimmer thought. 'That bitch Diamond Tiara is only going to learn when she gets knocked on her ass' she added to her thoughts. She was sitting in her room alone. She heard the door open, and some pony walk behind her. She felt someone squeeze her shoulder. She looked up to see Artic Wind had joined her.

"Where were you this morning? Every pony on the team was wondering where you were going in such a rush" Artic Wind stated.

"I went to see a couple of friends, that's all" Shimmer stated. Artic Wind gave her a smirk.

"So, you have made friends" He stated in an 'I knew it' tone.

"Wipe that smirk off your face" Shimmer stated, giving him a playful shove. "Besides, I haven't made friends, without gaining foes" Shimmer stated.

"I know" Artic Wind stated. He looked at her. "Okay, you look like Spitfire when she went total Bat-Shit crazy on those two girls, what in the wide world of Equestria are you thinking?" Artic Wind added in a concerned tone.

"It's nothing" Shimmer quickly responded.

"Shim, it isn't nothing… I don't want anything happening to you" Artic Wind stated. Shim walked over to her bed, and laid down on it on her back. She sighed as she looked at the ceiling.

"Nothing's going to happen" she stated, looking at him quickly then looking back at the ceiling.

"You're not a good liar" Artic Wind told her, He walked on over to the bed and settled down with her. "Please tell me" He asked. Shimmer looked away.

"I don't think I should" She whispered. Artic Wind looked at her.

"Shim, you can tell me anything, it'll stay between the two of us" Artic Wind whispered to her in a soothing tone. Shimmer gave in.

'They are not going to stop after this, and I've been wishing bad things on them, I've thought of doing bad things to them" Shimmer whispered. Artic Wind nodded.

"Like what" He asked.

"Anywhere from teasing them back, up to… jumping them, possibly homicide" Shimmer whispered. Artic Wind knew she'd been through a lot, and this made her start to snap. She was starting to tear at the seams.

"Oh baby, you know you don't want to do that" Artic Wind cooed. She nodded, as tears started to stream down her face.

"What's wrong with me?" She asked quietly. Artic wind started to rub her belly, calming her down in a matter of seconds.

"Nothing, you're just hurt, you just couldn't stand it anymore" He hushed. Shimmer nodded. He pulled the covers on the bed over them. He held Shimmer close, and began to whisper to her.

"I'll love you forever; I'll like you for always, as long as your living, my baby you'll be". Shimmer blushed, and snuggled into his warm coat. He kissed her good night, and soon they both fell asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

Shimmer flew around the stadium, crowds of ponies watched as the wonderbolts performed, but she saw, two unwanted guests. Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon started to shout insults and slurs at her.

"Stop" She shouted back, the crowds started to join in.

"What, stop, all of you, just STOP" Shimmer screamed. The shouts got louder and louder, Shimmers eyesight started to blur, she felt herself crying but she couldn't move, and then, everything was silent.

* * *

Shimmer shot up in bed. It was all just a dream, she looked at the clock, and it read 11:01. Her breath was shuddery, and she felt tears run down her face. She heard Artic Wind shift, and he sat up.

"Baby, what happened" He asked. He was a little groggy, but he was listening to her.

"It was just a bad dream" Shimmer whimpered. Tears still streamed down her face. Artic wind looked at her.

"It frightened you didn't it" He whispered.

"Yeah" She responded. Artic Wind wrapped his hooves around Shimmer and pulled her down onto the bed. He started to kiss her. She sighed and closed her eyes.

"I'm right here baby there's nothing to be scared of." Artic wind cooed. He gave her a kiss, and wrapped his wing around her. He pulled her close, and started to quietly make a clicking noise. Shimmer shuddered. It just seemed to calm her down, a lot.

"You need your rest Baby" He told her. He then continued to make the clicking noise. It reminded Shimmer of something, she wasn't sure what, but she didn't mind. She soon drifted off to sleep. And Artic Wind finally let himself lie down, and drift back off to sleep.

* * *

It was about five in the morning when Shimmer felt Artic Wind nuzzle her. She slowly opened her eyes. She looked up to see Artic Wind looking at her. He leant in, and they kissed. She sat up, and wrapped her arms around him, he did the same. Artic Winds started to whisper happy nonsense into her ear, making it slightly twitch. He playfully nibbled at the tip of her ear, making her sigh, and melt in his embrace. Shimmer loved it when Artic Wind did this, for it wasn't the first time they were up before the rest of the team. It just gave them time to love each other without there being a possible disruption.

"I'm assuming you slept well the rest of the night" Artic Wind whispered to Shimmer.

"Yeah, I think that dream I had hurt me more than it did scare me" Shimmer responded in a hush

"It was a dream, you know nothing is going to happen to you, right Baby" Artic Wind stated. Shimmer nodded, and then rested her head on his shoulder. She felt him rub her back. Shimmer playfully nipped at his neck. She felt Artic Wind shudder, and heard him quietly grunt out of pleasure. Shimmer nipped at him again. Artic Wind let himself fall back onto the bed; he knew this was turning out to be a reverse role situation. He soon felt Shimmer's lips on his neck.

"Oh baby" He grunted as she kissed his neck. She soon stopped, and snuggled into his coat. Artic Wind looked at her, and smiled. The sun was up over the horizon now, and they heard the doors to the other dorms open, and the rest of the team make their way down the hallway. As soon as everything was quiet, Artic Wind and Shimmer both turned their gazes back to each other.

"I love you" Shimmer whispered

"I love you too" Artic wind responded, adding a kiss on the lips soon after. They then, got up and started down the Hallway to join the others.


	14. Chapter 14

As it ends up, Spitfire gave the team a free day, which was a rarity when you were in the Wonderbolts. Everypony on the team took advantage of the day, and decided to have a look around Ponyville, that was, all but Shimmer. Shimmer, just decided to retreat to her room, she had enough of Ponyville, enough of Equestria, enough of everything.

'Maybe if I had wings that _worked like they should_ everything would be normal' Shimmer thought.

'Maybe it something _I_ did. Maybe I'm just _weird_' Shimmer added

'Maybe it's how I _look_'. Shimmer kept on thinking about what made all these ponies turn on her in the long run.

'Maybe Scootaloo, Applebloom, and Sweetie Belle are _the only friends_ I'm destine to have' she stated in her mind. She looked down at her sketch book on her desk. On the piece of paper she was working with she had drawn a circle and some guide lines, she had no idea where she was going with it.

"There is _no point_ in letting myself suffer I should just _put myself out of my misery_" Shimmer mumbled. She started to sketch out something. She soon made it out as a head. She closed her eyes, but she still felt her hoof moving, allowing her pencil to dance across the paper. She opened her eyes, and soon growled when she saw what replaced the circle and lines. She drew Diamond Tiara. She ripped the page out of the book, and crumpled it into a tight wad; she hurled it across the room. She opened her desk drawer, and put her sketch book, along with her pencil in the drawer, and slammed it shut. She rammed her head against the top of her desk, letting her arms naturally take their place under her head after a few seconds. Her eyesight started to blur.

' NO, no you are not going to cry!' Shimmer commanded herself in her mind. She wiped away her tears, and pulled out the journal she packed, and a pen. She began to write

_Death=Me_

_Elsie= Diamond Tiara_.

She knew what she was doing, and with that she started to write a story.

* * *

_Death went walking through the woods one chilly, autumn evening. It had been a long day, Sickness ravaged this part of the world and no man, woman, or child remained untouched by it. It was a child death made his way to collect now, a little girl by the name of Elsie Pipit. Death found the girl sitting alone in a pile of leaves humming and whispering happy nonsense. Anticipating surprise and terrified tears, he approached her carefully. But there was none of that from little Elsie, She simply turned her pale face to him and smiled. Then she pulled a bright, red leaf from her pile and held it out. It was only a leaf. Just a dried up crinkly thing from the dirt, But with the kindness the child offer it to him was just so cute, that it broke deaths heart to think of what he was there to do. Until now, he was unaware that he even possessed a heart._

_"Thank you" Death said quietly. He took the leaf inside his cloak, where it promptly dissolved into nothingness._

_"Where are your parents, child?" Death asked the girl. On occasion, when the time allowed for it, he gave the little ones a final moment with their family. Elsie furrowed her brow._

_"Hmm" Was all she said. It was enough to tell the reaper, what the little girl was too young to articulate._

_"Oh, Yes" Death said distractedly. "I've forgotten". Elsie blinked and smiled helplessly. Then she coughed an awful, rattling cough. Death then remembered he had work to do. He put all of the thoughts out of his mind, lifted his great scythe over his head, and found he couldn't, he just couldn't like this._

_"Perhaps I'm getting old" he thought. He sighed and knelt down beside the girl_

_"Would you like to be my helper?" Death asked her. Elsie thought for a moment, and then nodded._

_"Alright" death stated as he got up onto his feet. "But first, you have to close your eyes"_

_This part, death did not like so much. But the long list was not to be altered, that he knew. When the job was done he strapped the blade onto his back again, and held out his hand. Into which slipped a tiny ghostly one._

_"Do you like elephants?" Death asked his new companion as they walked. "Next we go to the circus, I'm afraid someone's had a very bad day"_

_"Elephant sad"_

_"I expect so little miss, but not much longer". It was only for a little while, death told himself. He would take her across the divide soon enough. But his business was the lonely sort, and it was nice to have a friend just this once, and surely no one would fault him for that._

* * *

Shimmer felt a little better after that. It felt good to kill off the character she related to that arrogant little bitch, perhaps a little, too good, She soon heard her door open, and saw Spitfire walk in.

"You ok kiddo" She asked. Shimmer looked at her mother, and nodded. She promptly closed the journal, Shimmer saw Spitfire walk over to the tight wad of paper that lay in the corner of her room. She saw Spitfire unfold it. She looked up at her.

"She's getting to you" she stated. Shimmer nodded.

"Is it because of this whole cutie mark thing" Spitfire asked.

"Stop reminding me about it" Shimmer asked. Spitfire walked over, and put a hoof on her shoulder.

"You're going to get through this" She whispered. Shimmer nodded, they both heard the front door open, along with the voices of the team. Shimmer looked to the door that led out into the hallway. Spitfire got the hint.

"You want me to go get him for you?" She asked. Shimmer nodded. Spitfire patted her back, and then walked down the hallway. She soon was joined by Artic Wind. She ran up to him, and started to cry into his coat. Using his hind leg, Artic wind closed the door. He held her close, stroking her mane.

"Ok, ok, let it out" Artic Wind stated. Artic Wind started to hear her cough and gag. He knew then that this was more than just her crying out of confusion, she was having a mental breakdown.

"Shimmer look at me" He whispered. Shimmer shook her head no.

"Shimmer, please, look at me, and I'll help you" He told her. She did as she was told, and looked at the stallion that was holding her.

"Breath" he told her. She tried, but every time she exhaled, it came out as a whimper or cry. Artic wind pulled her close again, and started to make the clicking noise she liked. She instantly calmed down, sniffling every once in a while.

"That's a good girl" he stated. He picked her up, and placed her on the bed, he settled down next to her, and rubbed her belly. He did this till he put her to sleep, he pulled the covers over her, and pulled her close, and he kissed her cheek lightly, and then watched her sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

It was later that evening. Artic Wind knew that Shimmer sometimes just needed to be with one pony, just to talk, even cuddle a bit. Even though they had time that morning, he thought she needed a little more time. He was in her room with her right now.

"Why don't we go somewhere, just the two of us" Artic Wind stated

"I thought you heard I have had enough of this little town" Shimmer responded

"Who said we had to stay in town" Artic Wind stated, he walked up behind her and kissed her neck a few times.

"Mmm, ok but only because I want to" Shimmer said, and with that, they started to make their leave.

* * *

Shimmer and Artic Wind flew for a bit, farther and farther away from Ponyville. They soon just landed on a cloud in the middle of nowhere. The sun was nearing the horizon line, and the sky was splashed with gold's, pinks, purples, and reds. Artic Wind wrapped his wing around Shimmer and pulled her close. She rested her head on his shoulder.

"What had you so upset earlier today?" Artic Wind asked in a soothing tone.

"I feel like Diamond Tiara is taking over my life" Shimmer responded. Artic Wind nodded, and then kissed her.

"You think you'll be able to perform tomorrow?" Artic Wind questioned

"If I feel confident enough" Shimmer stated. Artic Wind looked at her.

"Oh, you are just being silly; I know flying is your life." Artic wind whispered he flipped her onto her back. And started to tickle her, Shimmer started to snicker and squirm. Artic Wind smiled.

"Oh what's this, my mare friend, ticklish?" Artic Wind stated in a fake, surprised tone.

"I am not ticklish" Shimmer stated, but her tone of voice told Artic Wind otherwise

"Oh, really, I'll be the judge of that" Artic wind stated, and then showed no mercy as he started to tickle her all over. Shimmer tried to stifle back her laughs, but was unsuccessful. She was soon hysterically laughing, almost to the point where she would be crying at the same time. Artic Wind settled down. And held Shimmer in his arms. He noticed that the moon was over the horizon now, but he didn't care. He started to rock Shimmer back and forth in his arms. Shimmer wrapped her forearms around Artic Winds neck. Artic Wind kissed her on the lips as Shimmers eyes started to close.

"Go ahead Shimmer; you need all the rest you can get." Artic Wind stated in a husky whisper. She nudged his chest with her muzzle, he began to rock her back and forth again, and she closed her eyes completely, softly snoring. Artic Wind lightly kissed her, and put her on his back, and took off, flying back to the headquarters.

* * *

Artic Wind was soon back, in Shimmers room at the headquarters. He laid her down in bed, and he lay down next to her. He got her up on top of him, and pulled the covers over them. He heard her softly moan. He kissed her cheek. And made the clicking noise a few times, just to make sure she was sound asleep. With that, he held her close, and closed his own eyes, falling asleep quickly.


	16. Chapter 16

As the hours for the show neared the next day, everyone was a bit nervous. A show had never been done in Ponyville before; it was a new crowd, with new reactions. And Shimmer would swear she had never seen Spitfire pace back and forth so much in her time with them. It got to the point where Soarin had to tell her to sit down, fearing that she would pace a trench into to the locker room floor. Shimmer, though would just stare off into space.

"You ok baby" she heard Artic Wind whisper into her ear. She nodded. He pulled her close to him.

"I'm a little worried if that's what you're trying to get out of me" Shimmer stated. It wasn't about the crowd in general; it was more about _who_ was going to be in the crowd. She felt him turn her head, so she was looking at him; he went and kissed her on the lips. He pulled away for a few seconds, only a few inches from her lips, only to kiss her again. Shimmer closed her eyes, and just rolled along with it, she felt her arms, naturally wrap around his neck, and she leant back a little. She felt Artic Winds Arms wrap around her to keep her from going all the way back. They continued to kiss each other for a while, before Artic Wind sat her up. Shimmer was assuming he kissed her to calm her down. They both heard some pony click their heels together, and then start to pace the other way.

"Spitfire" they both whispered. They heard her click her heels together again. They both started to silently laugh.

"Spitfire, I thought I told you to sit down!" they heard Soarin comment

"Sorry!" they heard Spitfire respond, they knew she must have just realized she had started to pace again.

"The sound really bounces around in here" Shimmer stated

"Well, that would be because of the high ceiling" Artic wind responded. The other bolts, except Spitfire, started to laugh. Artic Wind looked at the clock.

"Hey, guys, where on in five" Artic wind added. With that, the team all ran to the flight deck. As soon as they got there they got into their starting formation.

"Please help me welcome THE WONDERBOLTS" the announcer stated, and with that, they all took off.

* * *

Shimmer closed her eyes for a second; it felt good to be back in the air, performing for an actual crowd. She went into a flip. She heard the crowds cheer. It was really easy to entertain the ponies in Ponyville. She went through the tricks and stunts they all practiced, the crowds were going wild by the time the rest of the team pulled up, and Shimmer started flying solo. That, though, was when she wished Spitfire had chosen another team member to do the solo, for in the far right balcony, she saw Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon. She swallowed hard.

"Don't let them get to you" She whispered. She flipped, and then dove down, she knew she put some of the audience members on the edge of their seats; she pulled up at the last second. The crowds cheered, she looked back at the balcony the two bullies where in. She was going to get back up to her original altitude right by their balcony. She closed her eyes as she got up to her original place, only to open them when she heard a metallic ping. She looked at her prosthetic only to see there was some sort of gemstone lodged into it, she undid it with a hard flap of her wing, only to have her prosthetic to snap into its closed position. She tried to get it open, straining her right wing in the process. Her right wing cramped up, she gulped, and started to plummet towards the ground. She did the only thing she could think of doing at the time, She let herself drop towards the ground, all four of her legs pointing towards the ground.

'You're going to break something' Shimmer thought. She opened her eyes, and saw the ground was nearing her four hooves; her first two hooves touched the ground, and as soon as the other two did, she broke into a gallop, maintaining her speed the whole time. She felt her right wing loosen up, and she finally got her prosthetic to open. She caught a good draft, and as soon as she left the ground, there was a flash of white light, almost like when Rainbow Dash pulled off a sonic rainboom. But she saw something that looked like metallic shavings trailing behind her. The crowds erupted with cheers, she looked up to see that Spitfires jaw had dropped, and the other wonderbolts were shocked that such a thing existed. Shimmer wrapped up her solo, and soon the others dove down, and joined her to wrap up the show.

* * *

The team was in the locker room, getting out of their uniforms, and getting ready to go back out onto the stadium to meet the fans with backstage passes. Shimmer started to take off her uniform, and as she got out of it, she heard the team gasp.

"What?" she asked clearly confused.

"Shimmer, you're cutie mark!" Lightning stated.


	17. Chapter 17

"That isn't funny Lightning!" Shimmer snapped, thinking it was a joke.

"Kiddo, he's being serious, you got you're cutie mark" Spitfire stated. Shimmer looked at her.

"I've told you before; Phoenix ponies don't get cutie marks!" Shimmer stated. She started to walk away, passing a full body mirror. Artic Wind caught up to her.

"Just look baby" he whispered into her ear. She looked into the mirror, and a few seconds later, her jaw dropped.

"My cutie mark" She whispered. Clearly on her flank now, was a winged lightning bolt, with a small, gold, six pointed star overlapping the lightning bolt on the top right corner.

"We told you" Lightning stated. Shimmer looked at him, and shook her head

"There is nothing for you to brag about" Shimmer responded.

"C'mon guys, let's go" Spitfire stated, before leaving the locker room, and with that the team followed in suite.

* * *

September 1st.

Shimmer landed in the Apple orchard she was so used to visiting. This though, was the last time she would be visiting, for a very long time.

"Applebloom, Sweetie belle, Scootaloo" Shimmer called out, she saw the three fillies exit the tree house.

"Hi Shimmer" They all chorused in unison. They noticed how sad she looked

"Is everythin' okay Shimmer?" Applebloom asked.

"Girls, I'm heading back for Canterlot tonight" Shimmer stated.

"What! Why?" Sweetie belle asked.

"Because, that's where our base is, the Wonderbolts are heading back tonight, I wanted to stop by and say, goodbye" Shimmer stated. The three fillies hugged her.

"We're gonna miss you Shimmer" Applebloom stated.

"Same here" Shimmer responded.

"Are you coming back to Ponyville?" Scootaloo asked.

"We will, but not for a long time" Shimmer answered. They all heard somepony land behind them

"Am I interrupting something here?" Artic wind asked. Shimmer turned around.

"Who is he?" Sweetie belle asked.

"Girls, this is my colt friend, Artic Wind" Shimmer stated. She heard two of the fillies "aww" and one of them gag. She laughed.

"To answer your question, you weren't interrupting anything" Shimmer whispered. Artic Wind sighed.

"well, there was a change in plan, and we need to head out early, there's a thunder storm planned for tonight, and we can't get caught in it." Artic Wind explained. She nodded. She spread her wings to take off. And as she flew off she shouted to Applebloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo

"Thank You!" And with that, she flew away till she met up with the team, and her three true friends, were out of sight.

* * *

That night, the Wonderbolts were settling back into their original headquarters back in Canterlot. Shimmer walked into her room.

"Aren't you happy to be back?" Artic Wind asked.

"You know, I realized how nice it is to have true friends, and then I had to leave them" Shimmer whispered. They heard the pouring rain hit her window.

"What can I do baby?" Artic Wind asked. She laid down next to him on the bed.

"Just hold me" Shimmer requested. Artic Wind nodded, and did as he was asked, pulling Shimmer close to him. He kissed her cheek. She closed her eyes, and snuggled into his warm coat. Shimmer was soon asleep, and Artic Wind closed his eyes soon after, falling asleep as well, knowing this, was the start to a new chapter in Shimmers life.


End file.
